A Day In The Life
by LittleZombiePrincessCake
Summary: What happened to Death City's residents years after the wars of monsters and madness? Drabble, any characters and any pairings, willing to take prompts, but I'm hoping to keep it sweet, so if you want anything dark you're more likely to get a oneshot :)
1. Morning - Mifune

"_**You'd fit in well at the academy… Why not become a teacher instead?"**_

It had been so many years had passed since those words had been spoken. And still they rang in the samurai's mind. The weapon, Tsubaki, had hit the nail on the head in realising his deepest wishes.

Fifteen years… Angela was so much older now, no longer the sweet little child. Yet sometimes she still acted like it.

"Mifune! Mifune! Mifune! Time to wake uuuuup!"

He rolled over and smiled at the woman lying next to him ontop of the covers.

"Morning…"

"I made breakfast, so get up!"

"Sure thing…" He rubbed his eyes as he sat up.

_So much has changed in the last fifteen years… _

He couldn't carry Angela on his shoulders for one thing.

But it was much deeper than that. The whole world had shifted since the time of the Kishin's second walk through the world. With the instatement of the new Reaper, the rules had changed. And in Mifune's personal opinion, for the better.

The rules about hunting human souls had remained the same, as well as the amount of souls required to become a Death Scythe. The main change was that witches were no longer hunted, unless they were found to truly deserve Death's wrath.

That meant Angela was safe in Death City. And Mifune could teach.

It was this thought that woke him up properly, and he hurried to breakfast.

"Alright! Double-chocolate chip pancakes with banana!" The excitable witch cried as she slid them onto his plate.

"Looks good."

"Thank you, Mifune!" She smiled sweetly.

She took a seat opposite and magicked up a cup of coffee for herself as he took a bite.

He felt his face turn blue.

"Angie…"

"Yes?"

"Is this sugar?"

"Uhhh…"

_So much has changed in the last fifteen years… but some things will never change, _he thought as he forced himself to eat the incredibly _salty_ pancakes.


	2. Morning - Tsubaki

"_**You're the strongest fighters in the DWMA, yet you have yet to collect a single soul."**_

"TSUBAKI! Smoke-bomb mode!"

"Right!"

Smoke filled the air around the target, confusing it.

Black*Star took the lead, lightly springing over and grabbing the kishin-egg in a headlock.

"Tsubaki."

"Yes."

She transformed into a human, standing in front of the two.

"Your soul has strayed over to the darkness and consumed human souls. Under the will of Lord Death, I will consume your soul." Her arm transformed into a blade as she plunged it into the egg's heart.

A moment later and she was the proud owner of another kishin-soul. Black*Star put his arm around her and started to laugh.

"AHAHAHA! Another soul collected! How many is that?"

"This makes the seventy-fifth soul," Tsubaki smiled. "We're getting there."

They stayed still for a while, watching the sun come up. Tsubaki was just beginning to drift off onto Black*Star's shoulder, when he jumped up and started yelling again, his voice echoing off of the surrounding mountains.

"YAHOO! ALLRIGHT! Let's report!"

"Maybe we should get breakfast first? And take a bath?"

"Of course, Tsubaki, why didn't a big star like me remember that?!"

They walked down the mountain and into the town that they had been staying in while tracking the egg, and split up, Black*Star to get the food, and Tsubaki to take her well-deserved bath.

It occurred to her after a while that she hadn't heard him climbing up the wall of the public bath she was in, like usual. She closed her eyes and sent out her awareness.

_Oh. He was there. But he actually managed to keep quiet… It's only taken fifteen years to master that technique._

"WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_Ugh. And here we go. _She took her aim as girls shrieked around her and fired her shuriken. THUNK-THUNK!

She got out and quickly dressed, paying for her bath. Then she went and found Black*Star.

"Geez… You never learn do you?"

"Ya… hoo… presence elimin…ated… Kay?"

"Okay!"

As he passed out, Tsubaki thought back to the many years of kishin-hunting. Even though they were mostly failed attempts, they had had a few laughs.

_And I guess that's what matters most around Black*Star… _She smiled softly.


End file.
